


C is for Cerberus

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Sawamura brings home a stray and it's a little more than his boyfriends bargained for.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/957069
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	C is for Cerberus

Kuroo pushed his glasses further up his nose as he carefully read through the recipe once more. Katsudon shouldn’t be that difficult to make but he had somehow found a way to mess it up the past four times he’s made it. The problem was that Kuroo was a vampire, not a particularly old one but it had still been a long time since he had a sense of taste when it came to mortal food. He didn’t know it was bad until either of his two kind-of, sort-of mortal adjacent boyfriends tasted it. By then it was too late to do anything about it.

A long sigh came from behind Kuroo, making the corner of his mouth tip up without his consent. He was over a century, he shouldn’t find such childish petulance adorable.

Kuroo measured out everything exactly as the recipe called for it. There would be no going with his gut or “winging it” as the kids said these days. Or perhaps that was an older term, he tended to stay away from kids.

Another drawn out sigh came from behind Kuroo, this time longer and even louder. Kuroo tried not to give a reaction, knowing that would only feed into the being behind him but his shoulders were shaking in silent mirth.

“Tetsurou.” His name was elongated, butchered to near unrecognition and it only made Kuroo smile fondly into the cooking pork.

“Yes?” Kuroo asked mildly, as if he hadn’t been quietly amused by the man behind him for the past half hour.

“When is Daichi coming home? It’s been forever.” Kuroo did laugh this time, looking over his shoulder at the man sprawled half on top of the counter. Considering Bokuto Koutarou was a demi-god, _forever_ was a bit subjective. Especially when talking to an immortal creature such as Kuroo.

“It’s only been a month.” Kuroo eyed the demi-god but couldn’t find it in himself to admonish him for his behavior. Kuroo wasn’t as open about it but he also missed their other half. Technically other third, but that didn’t sound nearly as romantic. “You know he still has his duties to attend to.” Bokuto turned his face from where he had it smashed against the counter, dramatic pout making his bottom lip stick out.

Bokuto put marble statues of the gods to shame, at least in Kuroo’s _completely unbiased_ opinion he did. He was all bronze skin covered in thin silvery scars and a dense smattering of freckles that looked like the gods had spent extra time on him. Coupled with his piercing golden eyes, unwavering loyalty, and unerring kindness meant he was a force to be reckoned with.

Kuroo really hadn’t stood a chance.

“Isn’t that why I went on the whole quest?” Bokuto motioned with his left hand, severely scarred with crooked fingers. A constant reminder of how he had put everything on the line for a small piece of Sawamura’s freedom.

“He gets time off, he wasn’t permanently fired.” Kuroo had turned fully to Bokuto and took that mangled hand, kissing the rough knuckles gently, as if that could take away some of the old pain. “And you know he has to return consistentantly to the Underworld otherwise-” Kuroo stopped himself because neither of them really knew what happened to a Grim Reaper who spent too much time in the mortal realm. They just knew it was bad.

Bokuto was resting his head on his extended arm, golden eyes nearly glowing as he looked up at Kuroo with quiet intensity. He was a favorite amongst the gods, especially his mother who had tried to hide him away for centuries.

“Your pork is burning.” Bokuto’s grin was a little feral as Kuroo swore and rushed over, quickly pulling the pork out and frowning at the blackened bits.

“Do you think it’s still good?” Kuroo asked, earning a toothy smile from Bokuto.

“I’ll eat it.” Bokuto offered because he was a sweetheart but also he would eat anything.

The front door opened and they both stood at attention, listening carefully as the sound of boots made their way into the apartment.

“I’m home.” Sawamura’s familiar deep tone called out into the house. He sounded exhausted, which was only to be expected but there was also well hidden hesitancy in his tone that Kuroo only noticed because they had known each other for so long. Sawamura was a confident man, being a Grim Reaper left little time for to be self conscious.

“Welcome-” Bokuto was up and out of his chair before the first word had left Sawamura’s mouth, rounding the corner that blocked their sight of the front door from the kitchen. His voice trailed off and Kuroo quickly followed to see what had stopped Bokuto’s usually never ceasing enthusiasm to see his boyfriends.

Being a vampire meant Kuroo actively avoided places like the Underworld. He was too close to the dead that lived in the land to find much comfort, afraid that if he ever did venture down to Sawamura’s workplace he would never be allowed to leave. Bokuto had done his quest for Sawamura’s freedom in the Underworld but even his knowledge was limited to the handful of places he had seen.

All of that being said Kuroo knew of only one three-headed dog that existed in any mythology. Yet he was certain Cerberus was the size of a city and set to guard the gates of the Underworld for all eternity. Not a wiggling and fluffy black mass that Sawamura held in his arms.

“I can explain.” Sawamura stated carefully. Kuroo was also under the impression that Cerberus resembled that of a jackal or doberman with its long snouts and sleek bodies. The wiggling, panting one looked like one of those ridiculously fluffy Russian bear hunting dogs. Except this one had three heads, all which were trying to lick Sawamura. “Cerberus had puppies but her job means she’s not a very good mom.”

“This is a one bedroom apartment in Tokyo.” Kuroo reminded them both because Bokuto had gotten over his initial shock and bounded over to Sawamura, petting the pups heads while nuzzling Sawamura’s neck. Sawamura smiled, soft and loving before turning those big brown eyes on Kuroo.

Kuroo fit the role of vampire pretty well. He was pale skinned, had been even before he had become a creature of the night. He had been turned at the age of 23, though times had been a bit harder over a century previous so he appeared older. His eyes appeared black unless he was hungry or very, very angry in which case they shined like liquid amber. His hair was an inky black, he preferred a wardrobe of mostly black clothes that suited his long and lean frame. If mortals truly believed in vampires they probably would have come knocking down Kuroo’s door long ago.

Bokuto, no matter how modern his clothes were or how he adjusted to new slang would always look the part of a demi-god. There was something _other_ that people picked up on but considering his mother is the goddess of the sun, they are mostly drawn to his warmth though his temper can be unforgiving.

Yet Sawamura, in his mortal form with his mortal clothes looked every bit the salaryman on his day off. His skin was tan, the freckles that ran across the bridge of his nose and cheeks weren’t as numerous as Bokuto’s but they spoke of countless hours spent in the sun. His shoulders were broad, his smile inviting, and those big brown eyes never gave Kuroo any rest. He looked like a good country boy.

Kuroo had seen Sawamura’s true form only a handful of times. Those who weren’t dead were never meant to see a Grim Reaper, but Kuroo had that on a technicality of being dead but also being amongst the living. His true form molded to the souls he was collecting, appearing grotesque and terrifying to those who did nothing but evil deeds in their lives but he was also beautiful and shining for those who need comfort.

Right now Sawamura looked tired, with dark bags under his eyes as he leaned against Bokuto. He had let the hellhound down, who was not yet old enough to be adventurous so they stuck to Sawamura’s side.

“I guess we better look for a new place.” Kuroo shrugged, pretending the big smile that the other two men beamed at him didn’t affect him one bit. He stepped forward and folded Sawamura into his arms, Bokuto hugging both of them tightly as two of the heads of the Cerberus pup stared up at them, one of them sniffing Kuroo’s leg. “Welcome home.” Kuroo said to Sawamura, feeling the Reaper tighten his hold around his waist in response.


End file.
